


The Joys of Internet Dating

by Beau_bie



Series: The Joys Of... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky and Wanda are bros, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, F/M, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is currently unemployed and fills in his days by spending time with his close friend Wanda, drinking coffee and figuring out what to do with his life while dodging matchmaker Natasha and messaging a guy he met on a dating site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Bucky, you should come out with Clint and me for drinks.”

“No.”

“Why not?” her irritation was clear even over the phone.

“Busy.”

“With what?”

“Stuff.”

“Name one thing.”

He looked around the almost empty apartment. “Furniture shopping.”

“Finally! So, are you shopping online or are you going out?“

He looked at his open laptop. “Online” he nodded.

“I hope you pick some nice pieces. I mean, you’re apartment is so...” 

“Boring?”

“Ugly” she sighed. “Its just awful Bucky.”

“Nat!”

“It is. You picked one of the ugliest apartments to move into that I have ever seen. You had so many options, and that is what you chose, of course. I mean, obviously you based this on your financial situation, but still. You should ask your landlord if you can paint it and rip up that carpet. Its just offensive.”

“Thanks Nat. I am going to go and bother my landlord about things I probably can’t change.”

“You don’t know unless you try. Anyway, you should still come out with Clint and me.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good. I hope you do.”

“I will. Promise Nat.”

“I met someone you might like.”

He raised a brow. “Really?”

She nodded. “Yep.”

“And you know them?”

“I do. Met them in person.”

“Are you going to tell me about them?”

“Hmm... Nope. You will just have to come and drink with us sometime.”

His eyes narrowed. She was evil. “Yeah, well, I am totally coming for drinks so I can find out about mystery person.”

“Your sarcasm kills me.”

“What?”

“If you change your mind, seven tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, bye Bucky.”

“Talk later.” He hung up and leaned over to his laptop. He looked through a few furniture sites, eBay... he gave up. Simply because he didn’t really want to buy furniture. Nat just hated his apartment. Well, she had a nice place. Her job earned her a lot more money than his job had.

He may have been a procrastinator. He wouldn’t lie about that. It took him over a year just to unpack most of his things after he moved into this apartment (not including the few books he had. He didn’t have a bookshelf, okay?)

Maybe he should actually buy one. Maybe he should just ask his landlord about painting and changing the flooring.

He jotted both things on his to do list. He looked at the rest of his list. 

-Go food shopping

-Clean kitchen

-And Bathroom

-Bookshelf?

-Landlord

He nodded. It was a good list. He would eventually get everything done. He set the paper down on the lounge next to him. He yawned and set the laptop on the coffee table. He stood up, stretching his arms up, before wandering into the kitchen. His apartment was only a studio apartment, but the kitchen was almost like its own room with the way the counter was positioned. He opened the cupboard and saw a can of beans that he didn’t remember buying. He looked at the other shelves, not finding much else. He walked over to his fridge. “Why the fuck do I have no food” he groaned, his stomach rumbling.

He grabbed his wallet and keys, slipped his shoes on and made his way out of the apartment. He was surprised to see his landlord in. “Hey.”

The landlord looked up at him. “What do you want Barnes?”

“I was wondering what the chances are... of giving my apartment a fresh coat of paint. Maybe pull up that carpet.”

“I’ll think about it. Come see me another time.”

“No worries. Thanks for your time.”

“I hope your rent isn’t late this week.”

“It will not be.”

“Good.”

Bucky turned around, pulling a bit of a face, and walked outside. The cool air nipped at his nose and made its way through his clothes. He looked down and realized he was still in his pajama pants. He face-palmed internally, before walking across the street to the Starbucks knockoff. It was so close to his place, so he would go there for their inferior coffee and cheap pastries often. Most of the staff knew him by name.

“Back again Bucky?”

He nodded. “Sure am Wanda.” Wanda was his really good friend. He met her when she started working across from his apartment the previous year.

“Nice pajamas.”

“Thank you.”

“Wish I was in mine.”

“Early start?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Too early. Five this morning.”

He grimaced. 

“I know.” She looked around cautiously before beckoning him close. “So, I have this new job lined up, and its just so exciting. I will be finishing up here soon, I just... I haven’t told my boss. I just feel like he’d be really disappointed.”

“Well, if you definitely have a new job you are going to move on to, I don’t see why you can’t just tell your boss.”

She nodded. “True. I think... it just makes me nervous.”

He smiled kindly. Well, he hoped he did, he had no idea. “Look, if it comes to it, I can help you out.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

“Is your brother back?”

“He is still back home. Hopefully he will come back soon. I miss him.”

Bucky nodded. 

“So, how is everything with you?” she asked, starting to make his coffee.

“Well... I know you can keep a secret. I met someone.”

She raised a brow. “You met someone?” she asked in a hushed note. “Like... someone you want to date?”

He felt his face flush a little.

“Oh my god. Who is it?”

“I...” he sighed. “I don’t really know him.”

“Wait... what do you mean? You said you ‘met’ him?”

“I know. Um... its complex.”

“Can you wait and tell me in five minutes? I’ll be on break then and we can talk about it.”

“Of course.”

She passed him the coffee and pastry. He went to pass her the money and she shook her head. “I’ll cover it. You go sit down.”

He nodded and sat in one of the booths. He looked out the window sipping his coffee. 

“So, tell me about his guy?”

He looked at Wanda. “Oh, yeah...” he felt a small smile play on his face. 

“Wow... you really like this guy.”

“Its pretty bad” he admitted.

“But... you don’t know him?”

“Its complex.”

“How?”

“We met online.”

“What do you mean? Like, internet dating?”

“Basically.”

She raised a brow. “I wouldn’t have picked you as someone who tries internet dating.” 

“It was for research.”

She chuckled. “Research? You’re great value.”

He shrugged. “I was. Actually what happened was I was going to write about it like... maybe two years ago-”

“Was this another thing you were going to do but didn’t?”

“Possibly.”

She frowned and shook her head.

“But I made this account and I actually forgot about it.”

“Of course you did.”

“And then I remembered it just last week, and I thought, fuck it, why not update it? I was pretty bored.”

She sighed. “I don’t want to ruin your day, but you do realize that most people on those sites aren’t who you think.”

“I know, that is why I haven’t tried to meet him. I am just in love with his picture.”

She smiled. “That is so romantic and so unlike you.”

He chuckled. “Thank you.”

She shook her head. “Well, I think the best thing to do would be to ask him to meet up. Is he local?”

“I have no idea.”

She looked at he time. “Okay, I have twenty minutes. Where is your phone?”

“At home.”

“Okay, I have back up.” She pulled her phone out of her apron and passed it to him. “Go to your profile.”

He raised a brow.

“Just do it.”

“Okay.” He logged into his account.

“I think what I find so great about this is that you don’t even have any social media accounts... but you having a dating profile. Its hilarious.”

He sighed. “Thanks Wanda.”

She smiled. “Welcome.” 

He passed her back the phone.

“Wow, your profile picture is beautiful.” She looked at him. “You never look like that.”

“Its an older picture. I think last year.”

“You’re a slob now.”

He chuckled. “Basically.”

She sighed and touched his hand. “I still think you’re wonderful, and if this guy is real, he will too.”

“You think?”

“Absolutely.” She looked through the profile. “He is the only one who has messaged you.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“That is weird. I mean... you actually look like a decent human being, not an absolute caveman.”

“That is a more than adequate description of how I look now.”

She nodded sadly. “Unfortunately yes.” She set the phone on the table and pressed on the mans profile. “Steven Grant. Huh.”

“Do you know him?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know... I feel like... I’ve seen this mans face before. But where, I cannot be sure.” She frowned. “I am sure I know his face.” She looked up at Bucky. “If I ever see him, I will tell you.”

“Thanks.”

She nodded. “Steven Grant...” she murmured. “Interesting. Can I read the messages?”

“Sure. Nothing explicit.”

“Good. I am too young for that” she joked.

He rolled his eyes. “What sort of person do you think I am.”

She shrugged. “You could be some sort of weirdo who sends dick pics-”

“No. God no. I don’t think anyone would want to see... my dick” he whispered the last two words.

She burst out laughing. “I am so sorry, why the fuck did you whisper that? It was hilarious! Oh god, your face was so serious!” she slapped the table with her hand. “Okay, okay, I’m composed” she wiped her eyes. “Don’t do that to me again.”

“Is this really because I whispered that?”

“Bucky, the way you said that was hilarious. Hoo” she breathed.

“I was being serious, I mean... its just a dick.”

“You are probably the only man in the whole word who would say that their dick is just a dick.”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course I am.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed.”

He shrugged. “Its okay. I guess this whole dick conversation has been awkward.”

She chuckled. “Not at all.”

“Thank god. Just don’t ban me from here. The next coffee shop is too far to go too.”

“Seriously? Bucky, its like, three minutes away.”

“I know, but my apartment is right there” he pointed directly across the road.

She smiled, shaking her head. “You’re ridiculous.” She scrolled through the messages. “He called you beautiful.”

Bucky flushed a light pink. “Uh... yeah...”

She smiled. “Hey, he is right. You scrub up well. Like I said, your profile picture is beautiful. Bucky, if he is real you will be the luckiest person in the word. Let me come around and make you look nice so you can meet him.”

“Okay.”

“Well, I want you to bring him here before I leave. Its safe and my boss will kill anyone who causes trouble so if there is a problem, you will be fine.”

He nodded. “That is true. Okay. Send him a message.”

“You send it.”

“Nope. Your phone, you can send it.”

“Okay. How about this” she said, fingers typing quickly. “’ _Hi Steven, I don’t know you if you are local, but meet me at Grinders next_ _T_ _uesday at 11am_.’”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Should I add love Bucky?” she smiled sweetly.

“No. No, no, no, no. Just say... I hope to hear from you soon. James.”

She nodded. “I love it. I always forget you’re actually James.”

“I know. I think everyone does.”

She nodded. “So, let me know how it goes. You have my number, don’t you? I know I have yours.”

“I don’t know. Send me a text.”

She nodded. “Well, I am sorry, but I will have to love you and leave you. I hope he messages you back.”

“We’ll see.”

She smiled. “You have a good day” she kissed his cheek. “I really like catching up with you.”

“Same. What days are you on?”

“I’m here until Saturday. Then I will be back next Tuesday.”

He nodded. “Okay. I will definitely see you again.”

“Why do you always come here?”

“Because of you.”

She scoffed. “You’re so cheesy.”

“Well, if I told you the truth you wouldn’t be impressed.”

“Oh no... what happened?”

“I have no food in my house.”

She shook her head somberly. “I am so disappointed in you.”

“I know.”

“Go food shopping.”

“Okay.”

She smiled. “Good. Go down the street to the convenience store and buy food.”

“I am going to.”

“You better.”

“Promise.”

She didn’t look like she believed him, but she kissed his cheek. “You have a good day.”

“You too.” He kissed her cheek, but she turned and he ended up kissing her nose.

She chuckled. “Get out you dork.”

“Okay.” He watched her walk back behind the counter. She said something to her coworker and walked out the back.

He walked outside and looked down the road to the convenience store. He walked down towards it, regretting his choice already. He walked inside and walked around, grabbing a few thing. He looked at the prices and frowned. Convenience stores were so expensive. He walked to the register and set the items on the counter. He avoided conversation with the clerk, paid in cash and left the change. He walked back to his apartment. 

Once back inside he unpacked the items and sat back on the lounge. He crossed his legs and propped the laptop awkwardly on his knees. He almost flipped the laptop when he saw a reply to the message Wanda had sent for him.

_I_ _would love to._ _H_ _ow did you guess that was local to me? Steven._

Bucky blinked. Good guess? Then he realized that he had to thank Wanda. He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed his phone, seeing the message from Wanda. He smiled the message that simply said Wanda. He wrote excitedly.  _He said yes_. He set the phone down on the lounge and looked back at the laptop screen.  _H_ _i, I had no idea that you were local to that coffee shop. I am glad that we can finally meet. James._

He set the laptop down and lay on the lounge, feeling his phone poke into his hip. He moved it out from under him, placing it on the coffee table. He closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days before Bucky made his way back across the road to see Wanda. 

Wanda was excited to see him. “Hey Bucky” she kissed his cheek. “How are you?”

“Good.”

“I’m glad. Are you excited about your date?”

“No... I am terrified” he admitted.

“Hey, you still have a few days to pep yourself up. How about I come around this afternoon and we spruce you up some?”

“Okay.”

She smiled. “I am a little excited.”

He chuckled. “Well, at least one of us is” he joked.

She frowned, pouting. “Bucky-”

He smiled. “Just kidding.”

“So, you’re just here for your coffee and pastry?”

He nodded. “And to see you” he smiled.

She smiled. “Well, aren’t you disappointed that I’m taken” she chuckled.

“Wait... who are you seeing?”

“You don’t know him. I met him through at this expo Pietro and I went to.”

“Cool. Tell me who he is I am really curious.”

“His name is Victor.”

“How did you meet?”

“Tony introduced us.”

“Tony?” he shook his head. “What is Victor like?”

“Amazing” she smiled. “He is just so lovely and smart and just so kind...” she blushed. “I should stop now.”

“No, I find it nice.”

She smiled. “I am sure you two would get along really well.”

“Well, maybe... if it works out... between Steven and me... maybe we should catch up and-”

“I have never been on a double date before. That would be fun.”

He smiled. “I think we are both holding onto the Steven-me thing working out.”

“Hey, I think you two will be great. If he is who he says he is, he will be perfect.”

Bucky smiled. “I hope so.”

She chuckled and passed him his coffee. “I’ll just grab your pastry. But seriously Bucky, you got this. Just be your occasionally charming self, and don’t glare at him like some sort of serial killer, and you will be just fine.” She passed him the bag. “I know you are a great person, and I know that he will see it too.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

“So, its okay if I come around about three?”

“Please do.”

She smiled. “I will see you then.”

He passed her the money. “Keep the change beautiful.”

“I’m getting cute nicknames now am I?”

“You deserve it.”

“You do that to that Steven guy and you will probably be set for life.”

He chuckled. “I just save these nicknames for my best girl.”

She shook her head, a silly grin on her face. “You’re an idiot.”

Bucky grinned. 

“What would Natasha think?”

“Let’s just not tell her” he winked.

She shook her head. “You are funny. I’ll see you after work.”

“Okay, bye Wanda.”

“No nicknames now?” she called out after him.

He grinned. “Bye gorgeous!” He walked back across the road and walked into lobby area.

“Barnes did you pay the rent?”

He looked at the landlord. “I sure did.”

“Good.”

“I gave you the cash yesterday. You even wrote me a receipt.”

“Huh. Okay.”

“I’ll catch you later.” He quickly hurried up the stairs. He sat on the lounge and looked at his laptop. For some reason he expected a little bit more from Steven. He had no idea why. He really knew nothing about the guy. 

He opened the bag and pulled the pastry out. He bit into it, enjoying the flavor. It wasn’t the usual pastry, but he finished it anyway. He finished the rest of his coffee and set the empty coffee cup on the coffee table.

He jumped when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket. Natasha. He answered it. “Nat, hi-”

“You coming out tonight?”

“Uh... what’s tonight?” he asked cautiously.

“Clint, me, you dinner? Clint messaged you about it yesterday since you didn’t show up for drinks the other night.”

“Clint didn’t message me yesterday. I already have plans.”

“What?!”

“I know. Me, having plans, sounds rather ridiculous-”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Ouch, I was joking Nat.”

“I wasn’t” she sighed. “Well, its a real shame cause there is this guy-”

“The one you mentioned the other day?”

“Yeah. When I was talking about you-”

“Why were you talking about me?”

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you interrupt me-”

“I’m sorry!”

“You just did it again.”

“I know. Sorry.”

“Seriously, are you annoying me on purpose?”

“Nope. Not intentionally.”

“Bucky, I am very disappointed that you can’t make it tonight. Also you should shower, I think I can smell you from here.”

“Wow, really funny” he rolled his eyes, but deep down felt self conscious so he sniffed his armpit and grimaced. Okay, she was right. 

“Well, I expect you to show up next time.”

“Yeah, for sure.”

“You aren’t going to, are you?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes its easier not to.”

“You really need to get out more.”

“I do. Quite often.”

“Walking across the road to buy coffee doesn't count.”

“Yes it does. Anyway, I talk to Wanda-”

“Did you know she’s dating... oh god, whats his name... works for Tony. Vincent... No-”

“Victor.”

“Oh, so she told you?”

“Of course. Who told you?” he asked, knowing that the two women didn’t talk. Not because they didn’t like each other, just because they rarely saw each other.

“Tony did.”

“Of course.”

“Is this because you don’t like him?”

“I have nothing to say to that.”

She sighed. “I know you don’t believe me, but he isn’t as bad-”

“Okay.”

“Well, I really hope you can make it next time.”

“Thanks Nat. We’ll see.”

“Bye Bucky.”

He set the phone down. Wanda would be over soon. He should shower before he potentially offended her for the second time that day.

 

...

 

He didn’t mean to fall asleep on the lounge, but he had. He woke up to his phone ringing, Wanda’s name on the screen. He jolted upright and answered the phone. “Wanda?”

“I’m outside your room.”

“I’ll unlock the door.” 

“Okay.” She hung up. 

He set the phone down on the coffee table and opened the door. He was surprised to see her with a plastic bag in her hand and a tray with two coffees.

“Let me help you with that-”

“Thanks Bucky.”

He smiled and took the tray and bag.

“Your place is tiny.”

“I know.”

“Its actually kinda perfect.”

He chuckled. “Hardly.”

She smiled. “So, how was your nap?”

“How did-”

“Well, I knocked a few times before I called you.”

“I am so sorry.”

She chuckled. “It’s fine.” She walked over to the newspaper covered windows. “Reason for this?”

He shrugged. “It was there when I moved in.”

She looked at him. “Do you mind if I take them down?”

“Oh... I don’t know. I mean... I don’t have curtains.”

“I have some old ones. I will bring them tomorrow. Then you have to promise to take this down.”

“Promise.”

She sat down on the lounge. “Drink your coffee, I don’t want it to get cold.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “Don’t mention it. Thank you for having me over.”

“Anytime.” He sipped from the coffee. “You seriously make the best coffee.”

“Thank you.” She looked at his laptop. 

“Music?” he offered.

She nodded. “Okay.”

“You pick something.”

“Oh-”

“I don’t mind.”

She smiled and looked through some of the songs, picking one. “Haven’t heard this for a while” she smiled, swaying along with it.

“Natasha knew about Victor.”

“Tony” she sighed. “He can’t keep his mouth shut.”

“I know.”

She chuckled. “Yeah. You worked for his dad though, didn’t you?”

“I’m not that old. I worked for Tony.”

“Right... I forgot that his father...”

“Yeah. So I worked for Tony but he fired me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” God lying to Wanda was awful. He set the coffee cup down. 

She frowned. “Huh.”

“So, Tuesday.”

She grinned. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Same. I... I feel nervous about it. Do you think... anything bad will happen?”

“What do you mean?”

“I keep feeling like... he is someone... like he says he is someone who he isn’t.”

She sighed. “I am sure its all in your head.”

He nodded. “I hope so.”

“Its been how long since you’ve been on a date. I mean, you deserve this.”

He nodded. “I... I would like to think I do.”

She smiled. “You definitely do. What did you do when you worked for Tony?”

“Security.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She sipped from her coffee before walking behind the lounge. “You’re hair is nice, Bucky. Have you thought of wearing it up?”

“No. Not really.”

“I am glad you showered before I came over.”

“Yeah, sorry about earlier.”

“What?”

“I probably smelt awful.”

She chuckled. “Not that bad. What I meant was you washed your hair.” She ran her fingers through the almost dry hair. “How about I do that?”

“Do what?”

“Put your hair up.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

She smiled and combed his hair with her fingers, brushing the ends together and tying it in a messy bun on the top of his head. “Lovely” she smiled, proud of her hair styling technique.

Bucky looked over his shoulder at her, brow raised.

“Go have a look then.”

“Okay.”

She smiled. She grabbed the plastic bag and pulled out a small cake.

Bucky walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror above the vanity. He smiled. “You did good. Its a little bit girly though, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” she asked. She walked over to him. “I think it looks nice.”

“I mean, shouldn't it look a little more... manly?”

“I know what you mean” she said. She reached up and untied his hair, bunching it back together, making the bun neater, smaller, and left a few strands under the bun sticking out. “What do you think now?”

He nodded. “I like it.”

“I think you’d look really nice if you cut under your hair a little shorter” she suggested, pointing to the part she was practically itching to cut.

“I like the length.”

“Makes you look more brooding” she smirked.

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say Wanda.”

“You implied it.”

“As if I even did.”

She smirked. “Sure. How about afternoon tea?” she suggested. “I brought heaps of cakes.”

“Sounds great.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Victor, I mean it, we are just friends.”

Bucky opened his eyes. What the hell was going on?

“You were sleeping in his bed.”

“Its totally platonic. Trust me.”

Bucky sat up and took in the scene in front of him. “What is going on? Who is this guy and why is he in my house?”

“Bucky, this is Victor. Victor, this is Bucky.”

“Why were you sleeping in his bed?”

“Well-”

“Because she has never slept in the same bed as a guy who is looking for a boyfriend” Bucky said, rubbing his eyes. “How about I make you guys breakfast?” he asked, getting out of bed. He walked over to the two of them.

Wanda looked at him, brow raised. “You went food shopping? That doesn’t explain why you ordered in pizza last night.”

“No. I have some boxes of cereal in the cupboard.”

She chuckled. “You’re a mess.”

He shrugged. “I know.”

Victor looked at him, looking more and more perplexed. “James Barnes?”

He crossed his arms. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“I thought I recognized you.”

He raised a brow.

“You worked for Tony.”

“Yeah. ‘bout five years ago.”

He nodded. “Yes. I thought so. Well, I really don’t have anything to worry about. I apologize Wanda.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky frowned.

“Well, according to Tony, you’re gay.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “So, my comment before was irrelevant. Great. Anyway, I swing both ways.”

Wanda rubbed his arm. “Don’t worry about it Bucky.” She looked at Victor. “You have to stop worrying about me so much” she smiled, her hand resting on his chest, over his heart, planting a kiss on his lips.

“I only worry about you because I love you so much.”

She nodded. “I know. I love you too.”

“So... how long have you two been seeing each other?”

“Two years.”

“Wait, what?”

“Sorry I never told you” she said. “We were keeping it quiet until I was older.”

He frowned, confused. “But... two years ago you were legally an adult?”

“My brother is protective of me. You know what Pietro is like.”

He nodded. “But would he really stop you from dating him?”

“Yes. He still does. He doesn’t like Tony, so he is not happy that I am dating someone who is so close to him.” 

Victor nodded. “I have tried to change his opinion, but to no avail.”

Bucky sat on the arm of the lounge. “Hm. Some people have strong reasons why you can’t change their opinions so easily.”

“Why do you hate Tony?”

He looked at Victor. “Not really any of your business.”

“Was that because he fired you?”

He shrugged. “I guess that rolls into it.”

Wanda looked at Victor. “Enough.” She looked at Bucky. “Thanks for letting me come over and stay. Ordering in pizza was nice. I thought you promised me you’d go actual food shopping” she said, stressing the word actual.

“Hence the cereal boxes.”

She shook her head. “You should come to mine. Then I will make you something really nice to eat. Nothing beats a home cooked meal.”

He nodded. “Sounds good.“

She smiled and hugged him. “If I don’t see you before Tuesday, good luck.”

“Thanks.”

She kissed his cheek. “Go food shopping. Properly. I mean it Bucky.”

He nodded. “I will.”

“Good. Take care.” She entwined her fingers with Victor’s. “Let’s go home.”

He nodded. He looked at Bucky. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

“Welcome.”

They walked out of the apartment, talking in hushed voices.

He let himself fall back onto the lounge. He grabbed his phone off of the coffee table. He really did need to buy decent food. He was surprised to see that it was already ten. He rarely slept in. That was good.

He ran his fingers through his hair, frowning when it hit the hairband. He forgot that Wanda had tied his hair up. He picked up his to do list. He hadn’t actually looked at it for a few days. He crossed off landlord, then remembered he hadn’t gotten an actual answer. He rewrote it realized that he hadn’t accomplished anything.

He rolled his eyes and sat up, grabbing the laptop. He decided that he would just order groceries online. They could deliver that to his place, he wasn’t leaving his apartment. He ordered some ‘real food’ as Wanda would call it. She would be proud.

He set the laptop down and looked at the windows. Was the newspaper really that bad? He walked over to it and pulled a sheet off, the sun shining right in. He groaned. Okay. It was not going down. He stuck the sheet back to the window and sat down. 

He still had to wait until the next day for his grocery delivery and he was bored. Being unemployed was tediously boring.

...

He unpacked the newly delivered groceries. His days just felt like they had all blended together. He set some of the vegetables aside when his phone rang. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the phone, seeing that Wanda had messaged him.

_Sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to know that Victor isn’t angry at you or me, he just didn’t realize who you were when he came by yesterday._

He smiled. She was too nice.  _No worries. You have a good day._

_Thanks! You too! I will bring those curtains in on Tuesday so you can pick them up when you come in for your date._

He chuckled.  _I’m getting so nervous about this date that I don’t know what to do._

  
_You will be fine! Just wear that outfit we picked out the other night. You got this!_

He wondered if wearing a nice outfit and actually making an effort on is appearance would make a difference. He bit his lip.  _Will that really make it better?_

_Of course! Nothing like a little bit of confidence Bucky, trust me!_

He shook his head.  _Well, I hope it works._

_I have a weird feeling that I am more excited about this than you are._

_I think you’re right._

_But you like this guy! Why would you not be excited?!_

_I’m just nervous._

_You can do this!_

His messaging was interrupted by his phone ringing, Natasha’s name lit up on the screen. “Hello?” he answered.

“Okay, you should come out for dinner tonight. That guy is joining us!”

“Nat, I am not coming. I’m sorry. I don’t feeling like going out.”

“Why not?”

“I just don’t want to go out.”

“Is this about work? I mean, your lack of?”

“Yeah.”

“Look, are you having problems with money?”

“Its not... its not that. I mean...” he sighed. “I just...” he shrugged.

“Look, if you change your mind, we will be out at seven thirty.”

“Thanks, but... I don’t know. I will have to give it a miss.”

“Do you want me to come visit?”

“No. Its fine.”

“Okay. Well, if you change your mind-”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Look, I am coming over, I am feeling worried about you.”

“Nat, don’t worry about it. I have been spending time with a friend.”

“Wanda?

“Yeah.”

“Okay. As long as you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“You know... I know that you and Tony has that falling out, but he is hiring-”

“No.”

She sighed. “Okay. Just... I know that you are... I  _suppose_ you’re looking for work.”

“I am, just not with Tony.”

“Fair enough. I guess I will hear from you soon?”

“Yeah. Talk later Nat.”

“Okay. Bye Bucky.”

He hung up and set the phone down.

“My life is a series of phone calls and texts” he groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky was nervous. On a scale of one to nervous, he was literally shaking. He had showered and even washed his hair. 

He looked at his phone and saw a message. He opened it and saw it was from Wanda. 

_I hope you’re scrubbing up well for your date!_

He smiled.  _Of course!_

_Send me a selfie!_

He frowned. No. No way.  _Not today. You’ll see me later anyway._

 _I am so disappointment! :(_  


He frowned and turned his phones camera on, trying to put on a nice smile but ended up looking like someone told him a really awkward joke. He just send it to Wanda anyway.

_Ah! You look amazing!_

 

_Thank you._

He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his keys. He double checked his phone was in his pocket before putting his keys in his pocket. He grabbed his wallet and walked out the door. He hadn’t ever been so nervous. He walked out of his apartment.

“Ah, Mr. Barnes.”

He looked around at his landlord. “Hey.”

“I apologize for not getting back to you about the carpet and the paint-”

“Ah, yeah, what’s the verdict?”

“Yes. Paint only. These are the shades you can choose from with the paint.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that. So... I should just let you know what color I am choosing?”

“If you could that would be great. Thank you.”

“No worries.” He pocketed the swatches and walked down the stairs, wondering if the landlord was only on his floor to talk to him or not. Not that he was worried, just curious. He walked outside and walked across the road.

“You really have to stop jaywalking.”

He shrugged. “Well, I was really excited today.”

“I know. I am that excited too” she smiled. “I’ll get you a coffee to start.”

“Thanks Wanda.”

He looked at his phone and saw he had an email. He frowned and opened it. A message from the dating site. Gosh, just thinking of internet dating was the most awkward thing ever. He inwardly cringed. He pressed on the link. “Fuck.”

Wanda walked back over with his coffee. “What’s wrong?”

“He can’t make it.”

“Oh Bucky, I am so sorry.” She sat next to him, rubbing his back. “Are you okay?”

He shrugged. “I should have known he wouldn’t show.”

“No, don’t think that. Did he say why?”

“He got called into work. I am gonna head home.” 

“Hey, how about you stay here for a bit, unwind a little and we can grab something to eat during my lunch break.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. That is what friends are for. I think the best thing for you to do is to spend time not being alone. I know you like being alone but right now it’s not a good idea. What we need to do, well, I have to get back to work, then we will talk when I’m on break. Can I get you something to eat?”

He shook his head. “Just leave me to wallow in self pity.”

She chuckled. “You know, you either give him a second chance or move on.” She rubbed his shoulder before walking back behind the counter.

He looked at the message again. He felt weirdly angry. He wanted to write back something mean. But he didn’t want to be an asshole. He decided he would write back. He had to get to the bottom of this. 

 _Hi Steven. Thanks for the late notice asshole. You know, I don’t know if you’re a real person, but the fact you didn’t show makes me think you’re a total asshole regardless if you’re fucking with my feelings or you’re legit. Fuck you_  


Wanda took the phone from him. “Don’t think I can’t tell what you’re doing. Don’t write back with insults. It will make you feel worse later.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

She read it. “I am deleting it.”

“Okay.”

She passed him back the phone. “You be nice. How about you ask him if he really cares or if he wants to catch up with you? I mean, don’t make unnecessary assumptions. Do you know what his job is?”

He shook his head. “I have no idea.”

She nodded. “Well, I think you should just ask him to catch up with you another time.”

He nodded. “I guess.”

“Well, if he doesn’t show up next time, that is when you can... move on. I’m taking break now. How about we go down the street?”

He nodded. “Okay.” He held the door for her as they walked out.

“You’re sweet. That guy is going to feel like an idiot once he does meet you. Maybe you should date someone else and teach him a lesson.”

He chuckled. “I guess so.”

She smiled. “Maybe you should tell him in a day or two that you met someone else. See what he says.”

“I could do that.” He followed her down the street.

She smiled. “How about we go here, they have the best burgers.”

“Okay.” He held the door open for her.

“Such a gentleman” she smiled. 

“Just for you” he chuckled.

“I’m sure if you met Steven you would do so for him too.”

“After today, never.”

She rubbed his back. “I’m sorry.”

“You know, it was stupid of me to think it would work out. I mean, fucking internet dating? What was I thinking?”

“Well, remember, you were going to write about it. Maybe that is what you should do. You were going to blog, right? Now is your chance to start up again.”

“How did you know?”

“I went looking. When you said research I thought either YouTube or blog.”

“So, you found my blog?”

She nodded. “Yep. I was disappointed when you had no posts on it.”

“I don’t think I am going to start. I’m a little old to start a blog.”

She punched his arm. “As if. How old are you? A hundred? No, well, even if you were you could easily write an interesting history blog.”

“If I was one hundred I am sure I wouldn’t even remember more than half the things I did.”

She chuckled. “You never know.”

He smiled. “True. Ask me when I’m a hundred.”

She chuckled. “Take the booth seat” she said, steering him in the direction of a window table.

“Okay, okay” he chuckled. He sat down in the booth, with Wanda sitting across from him. 

“Look through the menu. I don’t have long.”

He nodded understandingly. It didn’t take long to choose a burger and place their orders.

She looked across at him. “Okay. So what’s the plan?”

“I am going to ask him out again. Give him a second chance.”

“Good. If you like it here, make it here, and tell me the time. Victor and I will show up in case anything gets out of hand.”

“Appreciate it. Did you tell your boss you’re leaving?”

“I did. I told him the day I told you.”

“Good. So, where is your new job at?”

“Its at a bookshop near my apartment.”

“Wait, you don’t live with Victor?”

“No. Um... I still live with Pietro.”

He nodded. “Its nice to have family around.”

“Do you have siblings?”

“I sure do. I have a sister.”

“Are you close?”

“I haven’t seen her for a while.”

She nodded, looking over his shoulder. “Ooh, this looks like our meals now.”

“Good. I am surprisingly hungry.”

The waiter placed their meals down. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you” said Bucky, picking up the burger. He looked across at Wanda. “How am I supposed to fit this in my mouth? Its huge.”

“That’s what he said.”

He frowned.“What did you just say?”

She smirked. “Nothing.”

He shook his head. “I probably should have said how am I supposed to eat that, but you’d probably have an innuendo for that too.”

She chuckled. “I don’t know if I would have bothered if you said that.”

He raised a brow. 

She smiled and cut her burger in half.

“Is that how you eat it?”

“I think its easier.”

He nodded and followed suit, cutting his burger in half too.

“Do you think I should have ordered fries too?”

He looked at her. “Oh, no, I think this is plenty. Wait, did you want some?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

He chuckled. “I can go order some-”

“Next time. But seriously, they do great fries here. You should get some if you come here with... well, someone.”

“Subtle.”

She shrugged. “I feel like if I mention him... I don’t want to make you feel worse. I mean, what if he is a firefighter or a doctor or something? I mean, his job might just be really important.”

“That’s true. I just felt so shitty.”

“I could imagine.” 

He nodded. “I have to stop feeling sorry for myself, that is true.”

She smiled. “You will. Just don’t be so hard on yourself, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

She seemed content with his answer and started eating.

He picked up half of his burger and took a bite, the contents falling out the bottom. 

She chuckled. “You’re day is slowly getting worse.”

“Well, on a scale of one to disastrous, this is a lot better than having your date ditch you.”

She nodded. “I have to agree.”

After wrangling the contents of his burger and poorly remaking it, he finally finished the first half. “I am so full.” He leaned back, his hands resting on his stomach. 

“Really?” Wanda asked, having finished her whole burger. “Can I have it?”

“Are you still hungry?”

“I haven’t eaten since, like, five. I am starving.”

“Please, have it.”

“Thanks Bucky.” She grabbed his burger.

“I am going to fix the bill.”

“No, I will pay-”

He shook his head. “I’ll be two seconds.”

“You suck. I was bringing you here to make you feel better.”

He shrugged. “It’s okay. I do feel better, by the way.” He walked over to the waiter who was standing at the counter. “Can I fix the bill here?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure. Total is twenty three dollars.”

He passed over thirty. “Keep the change.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” He walked back over.

Wanda leaned forward. “Are you a secret millionaire? You always give decent tips.”

He chuckled and shrugged off the question.

“Oh! Don’t let me forget the curtains!”

“I won’t. Oh, and my landlord gave me these swatches so I can pick a color to paint my apartment.”

“Shouldn’t your landlord be covering the cost?”

He shrugged. “Probably. Anyway, what do you think of the colors?”

“I like that one” she pointed at an off white, mouth still full of burger. “It will look nice. Does that mean you can get rid of that awful carpet?

“Apparently not.”

“Aw, that sucks.”

“I know.”

She frowned. “Well, at least you can paint the walls. I will come and help if you need me to.”

“Wanda, I must say, you are the best friend I could ask for.”

She smiled. “Thank you. I think the same about you.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Of course. I mean, considering we met at my workplace” she chuckled.

He grinned. “True. C’mon, I’ll walk you back.”

“Thank you. And thanks for letting me eat the rest of your lunch.”

“Anytime.”

She chuckled.

He opened the door for her.

“Ooh, its cold out here.”

“Apparently its meant to rain.”

“Aw, no, really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Wait, how do you know that? You don’t have a television”

He chuckled. “I looked it up. Wasn’t sure what the weather would be like today and whether I should change my outfit.”

She nodded. “Understandable. I am glad you wore what I picked out. You look so handsome. I told you you’d scrub up well.”

“You were definitely right.”

“And I don’t know if I am happier that you washed your hair, or the fact you have a man bun” she grinned.

“Well, both, thanks to you and that hair tie you gave me. Did you need it back?”

“You should keep it. Just in case.”

“Thanks.”

“And thank you for paying for lunch.”

“Think nothing of it.”

“How are you so perfect?”

He laughed. “Definitely not perfect. I am almost thirty, unemployed-”

She looked up at him. “Okay, firstly, I think that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you’re a wonderful person. Trust me. Your personality really shines through.”

“Thanks Wanda.”

“Welcome.”

They stopped walking outside the coffee shop.

“I still have to wonder who called it Grinders. Sounds a bit like a strip club.”

Wanda chuckled. “It really does. Well, I finish up here next Wednesday. You better come see me.”

“I will.”

She smiled. “Good.”

“I always come visit you.”

“I know.”

“Soon I will have to walk half an hour just to come see you.”

She chuckled. “Aww, we could always just catch up a couple times a week. I mean, dinner, lunch, brunch? Brunch is amazing.”

“Brunch is amazing. We should definitely do brunch sometime.”

One of the waitresses walked out. “Wanda, you’ll have to say bye to your boyfriend.”

Wanda chuckled. “Not my boyfriend. Well, I will see you later. Good luck.”

“Thanks.” He hugged her and she pecked his cheek before walking back inside. He walked across the road and opened the door to the apartment complex. 

“So, did you pick a color?”

He jumped and looked around at his landlord. “Sorry, I didn’t see you. Yes I did.” He pulled the swatches from his pocket and passed him the off white one. “This one.”

He nodded. “Good. I will order that for you.”

“Oh, are you sure?”

He nodded. “I am.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate that.”

“No worries.”

He smiled and walked up the stairs to his floor. He walked over to his door and reached for his keys. He groaned when they weren’t there. “Fuck.” He tried to open the door without the keys but couldn’t. “Dammit” he breathed. He turned around and walked back downstairs, keeping his eyes on the ground. This was so annoying. What was the bet some asshole had taken his fucking keys? 

He walked back across to Grinders, not seeing them, so he made his way down the street to the restaurant. 

“Bucky?”

He looked around and saw Clint. “Oh, hi.”

“How are you?” he asked, a grin plastered on his face.

“Good. You?”

“Good. Missed you the other day.”

“I told Nat I wasn’t going.”

“Shame. We had a pretty good night. You coming out tonight?”

“Nah.”

“You look well. Last time I saw you you looked like shit. No offense.”

“Wanda-”

“That explains everything. Only met her a couple of times. I am sure she is taking good care of you. She living at yours?”

Bucky frowned. “Um, what?”

“You’re seeing her, right?”

He chuckled. “No. She is just my friend.”

“Oh, okay. I was so confused. Sorry.”

He shrugged. “She would be a great girlfriend, but she is very much taken.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll see you ‘round Bucky.”

He nodded and kept walking down the street. Did Clint not know that Wanda worked at the coffee shop? He didn’t seem to know that Nat was trying to set him up either. He should have asked him about that. He mentally slapped himself before walking the rest of the way to the burger restaurant. 

“Ah, you came back. We had no idea how to get your keys back to you” said the guy who had served them before. 

“Thanks. Appreciate it. I mean, nothing worse than being locked out.”

The waiter nodded. “I have to agree. Maybe be a bit more careful.”

Bucky nodded. “Absolutely. Thanks heaps for keeping them for me.”

“No worries.”

He smiled and walked back out. He was feeling so relieved. He made his way back up the street to his apartment, keeping an eye out for Clint, and even popped his head inside Grinders to see if he was there, which he wasn’t, and Wanda was out of sight too. He walked back out and made his way across the road and inside the apartment.

“You should really stop jaywalking.”

He looked at the landlord.

“It’d be a shame if you got caught. Even though you’re always pretty careful.”

He nodded. “I know. Its just the closest crossing is a hike in itself.”

The landlord chuckled. “Just keep an eye out.”

“Will do.” He walked upstairs and grabbed his key, unlocking the front door. He walked inside and set his wallet and keys on the kitchen bench.

“I forgot the curtains” he groaned. 


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha sat down on his lounge looking around. “So, are you going to serve me tea or coffee?”

He scoffed. “If I had either I would.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t have any tea or coffee. I can offer you cereal or the vegetable soup I made.”

“You actually cooked?”

“Yes. Why does that surprise everyone?”

“Because its you.”

He rolled his eyes. “I can get you a coke?”

“No. Water would be nice.”

“Lemon? Ice cubes?”

“Both if you’re offering.”

“Hope you don’t ask for an umbrella too.”

She chuckled. “No thanks. That’s a bit gaudy Buck.”

“So, what brings you here?” he asked, passing her the glass.

She looked up at him. “I said I would visit. So, have you found a job?”

He shrugged. “Nah. Haven’t really been looking either.”

“Is that because you’re painting? The color is nice.”

“You can thank Wanda. Anyway, its not just that. I mean, I want to find a new job, but the thing is I want to finish painting, obviously, but...” he felt his face redden. “I want to pursue a romantic relationship.”

“With who?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.”

She smiled. “Hey, I think its great. I hope you have some successful dates. It will make you feel more confident too.”

“Maybe.”

She smiled. “I think you’re too hard on yourself.”

“I think I just...” he sighed. “I just blame myself for a lot.”

“Like losing your old job?”

“Y’know I hate talking about it.”

“I know. How about we go for drinks?”

“Now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I guess.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

He pulled a sweater over his head and walked to the door, opening it. 

Nat walked out, looking over her shoulder at him. “I can’t believe you’re leaving your house.”

He shrugged and closed the door and walked down the stairs, Nat walking next to him.

She smiled. “So, besides painting what have you been up to?”

“Not a lot. Mostly drinking lots of coffee.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“What do you mean?”

She walked out onto the street, pulling her coat tighter around her. “You literally do nothing all day. Don’t you ever get bored?” 

“Don’t you ever get bored of acting like my mom?”

She chuckled. “Sorry. Have you been to the Irish pub a few blocks away?”

“Yeah, I have actually. Not recently.” It was probably four years ago, but he wouldn't tell Nat.

“Did you like it??”

“Yeah, I liked it.”

“Let’s head there.”

He nodded. “Taxi?”

“Its only a twenty minute walk.”

He shrugged. “Okay.”

The wind was cold, he felt his nose running. “We should have grabbed a taxi.”

Se raised a brow skeptically. “You’re cold?”

He nodded and rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

“Don’t do that” she scolded.

He shrugged. “My nose is cold and running.”

“We aren’t far.”

“I know.”

She kept looking at him without saying anything for the rest of the walk. 

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

He just nodded. “Okay.” He opened the door to the pub.

“Thanks.” She walked inside.

He followed her in, feeling warm instantly. He inhaled deeply. “This is nice.” He looked around the bar. “Tony is here? What is he doing here?”

“Looks like he is here getting a drink with Rhodes.”

“This doesn’t look like the kind of place Tony would go to. He doesn’t even live near here.”

“You’re right.” She took a seat at the bar.

He sat next to her. “You invited me here... and him? Are you fucking kidding me Nat?”

“No.” She looked over at Tony and nodded at him.

He said something to Rhodes and walked over.

“What do you want Stark?” Bucky ground out.

“Don’t be so defensive” he said sitting next to him. “You’re a hard man to find, Barnes.”

He rolled his eyes. “Hardly.”

“I couldn’t find you. Had to ask Nat.” He sipped from his drink and looked back at Bucky. “Can I get you a drink?”

“No.”

He nodded. “Fair enough. I guess I should get right to it.”

“Probably.”

“Well, I hate apologizing-”

“Stark, I am well aware.”

“-but I want to apologize for firing you.”

Bucky frowned and looked at him. “Why?”

“Cause I know it wasn’t you. Another guy lied to cover his tracks.”

“And you wouldn’t believe me when I said the same thing. You’re a great guy Stark, after how many years-”

Tony sighed. “Well, we all make mistakes.”

Bucky shook his head. “You have all the technology in the world, and you still can’t figure out the obvious. Fuck you.”

“Hey, between you and me-”

“Don’t bother.”

Nat touched his arm. “Bucky, he will give you your job back.”

He shook his head. “I will never work for him again.” He got up. “I’m going.”

“Bucky-”

“Sorry Nat, I’m done here.” He walked to the door, feeling irritated. He could hear her say something to one of the others, before he opened the door. The breeze was still cold and chilled him through his sweater. He made his way back down the street.

“Bucky!”

He looked around at Natasha. “What?”

“You should have been more respectful to Tony.”

“Sorry, I don’t want to be kissing his ass like every other loser who works for him.”

She rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable.”

“You think that’s unbelievable? Fuck.”

“Bucky-”

“Nat, end of conversation. I am going home.”

“Okay, I will admit Tony didn’t do all he could to check out what happened. He really dropped the ball when it came to handling what happened with you. I will admit that he fucked up. There-”

“Nat, really? You didn’t even have my fucking back when it happened.”

“Bucky, are we really going to fight over this?”

“You’re the one who invited Tony. You know I can’t stand him.”

“I thought that conversation would have gone a lot better than it did. I see I was wrong, you’re just being immature.”

He groaned. “I wasn’t. You came to my place, invited me out for drinks but it was some weird setup to get me to talk to Tony? I hope that he wasn’t who you were trying to set me up with. I’d rather jump off the top of his fucking building than go on a date with him.”

“For your information he wasn’t who I was going to set you up with.”

“Thank fucking god. I was going to say your taste in men is getting shitty.”

“And yours is great?”

He frowned. “What would you know about it?”

“Let me tell you, I haven’t ever been stood up.”

“How the fuck did you know about that?”

“I have my ways.”

“Do you know the guy who did it?”

“I have no idea who stood you up. I don’t even know his name.”

He shook his head. “Fucking unbelievable.”

She stepped closer. “I’m sorry Bucky. That was really low.“

“No. I’m done.” He turned and walked back down the street. He opened the door to Grinders and walked inside, looking around for Wanda. 

“Bucky” she smiled. “I am glad you came to see me.”

“Well, you finish up today.”

“Whoa, what happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re huffing and you look so angry.”

“Did you tell Natasha I got stood up?”

“No. What? Did she say I did?”

“No. She just... she mentioned that I got stood up.”

She frowned. “I don’t understand?”

“We had an argument.”

She hugged him. “Did you ever message him back?” she asked cautiously.

He shook his head. “No.”

“Maybe you should. Just get to the bottom of it.”

He nodded. “I will. Maybe I should just close my account and not bother.”

She shook her head. “You’re attractive. You’ll find someone. Don’t give up. Did you want a coffee for before you go?”

“Okay.”

She walked behind the counter. “I think you should just ask Steven out again. I really feel that there is some potential.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I had this weird dream where I was sure you two met and it worked out.”

“Huh.”

“I didn’t want to say anything cause I didn’t want to influence your decision, but... I thought since you’re feeling so down it might be something to pep you up a little.” She passed him the coffee. 

He paid. “Keep the change beautiful girl.”

She smiled. “Stop being so nice.”

He chuckled. “I did get mean today.”

“What happened?”

“Well...” he sighed. “Basically, Nat invited me to drinks, tried to get me to be okay with Tony’s apology, and I wasn’t so I left and Nat and I had a... an argument.”

“I hope that you and Nat make up. I mean, I always thought you two were close.”

“Same. I guess I can chalk it down to having an off day.”

“Chin up. Your day can only get better.” She passed him a large garbage bag.

“Uh...”

“Curtains.”

He chuckled. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “Welcome. You go home and message Steven.”

He nodded. “Thanks Wanda.”

“Welcome.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome to come by mine anytime.”

“Thanks Bucky. It will be nice to catch up still.”

“Agreed. I’ll let you know what happens with Steven and me.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll see you later Wanda.

“Bye Bucky.”

He smiled and walked out. He looked down the road at the crossing and shook his head, crossing directly across the road to the apartment. He walked upstairs and unlocked his room. He left his keys on the counter, set the bag of curtains down and kicked his shoes off before slumping on the lounge. Wanda was right, he should give Steven a second chance. He wasn’t getting any younger. He grabbed his laptop and opened the website, a sense of excitement filling him. He logged in and opened the messaging from Steven, suddenly cringing at how ridiculous this was. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

_Hi Steven. Not sure if you’re still interested or not, but if you are would you like to meet me for lunch tomorrow or the next day at the burger restaurant (I actually don’t know the name, and I am too lazy to look it up rn) that’s down from Grinders around 1230? Just let me know. Thanks._

He reread it and nodded, pressing send before setting the laptop back down. He was almost hoping that Steven wouldn’t reply to him. Then he could just be alone for the next hundred years. He lay on the lounge and looked at his laptop, Steven’s charming face smiling back at him. God that was a nice picture.

He almost jumped when a message from Steven popped up. He ended up just biting his lip and drawing a little blood instead. That response was quick. Too quick. He sat up straight, his heart pounding. This moment was technically the big moment. He read the message, not blinking.

_Hi James. I’m sorry, but I am really excited that you messaged me. I didn’t think you would after the other day, so I chose not to message you in case it upset you in any way. I would love to catch up for lunch tomorrow. I know exactly the place you’re talking about, its just down from my apartment._  


Wait... Steven lived near the burger place? That meant that he had to live near him. He blinked a few times. Did he know this guy? He didn’t look familiar, but then again he saw at least a few hundred faces whenever he left his apartment. But still...

_Looking forward to seeing you. I promise I will make it up to you for last time. See you tomorrow. Steven._

He was sure he swooned a little. Not that he would admit that to anyone. Not even Wanda. She would probably guess it though. She knew him better than she let on.

Which reminded him, he had to tell her that he got his date!

And he also had to finish that last coat of paint.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky was understandably nervous. He got stood up last time, who was to say that this guy wouldn’t do it again? What if he was some sort of weirdo that just watched him while he was sitting alone being a sorry piece of shit?

He pushed the thought from his head. No, this would work out. Whether he ended up liking the guy or not was irrelevant. All he had to do was put on a happy face and show up. He looked in the mirror. He probably should have shaved. He didn’t have time now. He tied his hair up in a small but neat man bun. Thank you Wanda for the hair tie.

He pulled on a cardigan, leaving it unbuttoned. Sure he didn’t look as good as he had the first time, but he wasn’t worried. At least he had a pair of jeans on. He had been arguing via text with Wanda all morning about wearing sweatpants instead. She wasn’t impressed. He relented.

He looked at the time and groaned. He had to get going now. He walked into the living room, slipping his shoes on and grabbed his keys, his phone and wallet already in his pockets (had to do the pat down first) and walked out of the apartment.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, suddenly nervous. What if he did get stood up a second time? He couldn't exactly call on Wanda to help, she was starting her new job. He opened the dating website and looked at his message. No new ones, so he assumed it was still happening. He shook his head when he remembered he would have gotten an email to say that there was a message. Still, he was allowed to be nervous. Right?

He walked down the stairs and opened the door, stepping into the cold. He shivered and breathed out, watching the small cloud appear briefly before vanishing. Fuck it was cold. He walked down the street and crossed at the crossing. It was only a few feet down from the restaurant and walked back up to it. He stepped inside and looked around nervously. He couldn’t see anyone who looked like Steven, so he made his way to a booth and sat down.

He grabbed his phone and chewed his bottom lip nervously. Wanda I think the nerves are going to kill me. He waited patiently for her to respond. Even though she was at work he hoped she would respond. She had been messaging him all morning after all.

DON’T YOU DARE BACK OUT KNOW JAMES BARNES. YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING TOO LONG FOR THIS and by too long like a week, but still, don’t skip out now.

He tried to hold back a chuckle. She was great.

“Is this seat taken?”

He startled and looked up at the man. “I-isn’t that a l-little cliche?” Bucky said quickly, stuttering over his words a little. He couldn’t believe it. Steven was right here in front of him. He was real. And goddamn he was definitely more gorgeous than in his photo.

Steven smiled and sat across from him. “Hi there James. Its nice to finally meet you in person.”

Bucky felt like a fucking idiot. He couldn’t speak at all. This guy was like Adonis. In real life. Holy shit. He swooned pretty hard.

Steven quirked a brow. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I am. I just...”

Steven nodded. “You didn’t think I would show?”

He felt his face blush a little. “Basically.”

“I know, track record isn’t too good. I am glad that... we still got to meet.”

“Same.”

He smiled. 

Bucky looked at the menu. He had no idea what to say. What could he say to someone who looked like Steven?

“I didn’t think you’d be so shy” Steven admitted. “You seemed... kind of outgoing I guess. I mean, everything translates through the internet so differently-”

“I think its because firstly, I wasn’t expecting you to show, and secondly, holy shit how the hell are you not in a relationship? Why were you on a dating website?”

Steven chuckled. “I could ask you the same questions.”

Bucky chuckled nervously. “Well, I don’t know about that. I mean, I have this friend who met someone and was trying to set me up-”

“You would never believe it. I have a friend like that too.”

“Aren’t they the worst?” Bucky sighed.

Steven nodded. “They are. I mean, I met her through a friend who drinks where I work.”

“Where do you work?”

“The Irish pub down the road. Bartender.”

“No way. I went there the other day. I didn’t see you though.”

“Ah, I work nights. Usually not there until around five.”

“That makes sense.”

“So, who’s your friend?”

“Natasha.”

Steven chuckled.

“What?”

“This is the strangest of coincidences. That is my friends name. Met her through a friend of mine named Clint. He worked with me a few years ago.”

Bucky shook his head. “Get out.”

“You know Clint too?”

He nodded. “I worked with him when I worked for Stark.”

“You worked for Tony?”

He nodded. “I did.”

“Huh. I don’t know him personally, but Clint works for him now.”

Bucky nodded. “I can’t believe Nat was just... trying to set me up... with you?”

“No. A guy names Bucky Barnes. You’re James Buchanan?”

“That’s my nickname. My name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

Steven laughed, it was loud and boisterous. “So, you’re telling me if you weren’t such a shut in we could have been dating?”

“Hey, don’t call me a shut in. I prefer homebody enthusiast.”

“You just made that up.”

Bucky chuckled and shrugged. “It’s true though. I don’t get out much. But if I knew I was meeting you I am pretty sure I would have gone out sooner.”

“Well, I was always at work anyway. We get pretty busy, so I am glad we can meet like this.”

“Same. I mean... this is great Steven.”

“Steve is fine. Steven sounds too formal.”

“Steve. So, am I still presuming that your last name is Grant?”

“I did the middle name thing too. Steve Rogers.”

Bucky grinned. “Fair call. Um...” he pointed awkwardly at the menu. “Should we have a look?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I must admit, I’m pretty hungry.”

“Same. I was so nervous I didn’t eat anything this morning” he admitted.

“I’ll be quick” Steve said, opening his menu.

“Oh, no rush. I still don’t think I can stomach too much.”

“You sure?”

He nodded. He pretended to look at the menu, but he already knew what he was ordering from when he was there with Wanda. And fries. He peered over his menu looking at Steve. Holy shit this guy was just gorgeous. And Natasha knew him! What the hell? This was who she was trying to set him up with? She had crazy foresight. He mentally made a note to thank her.

“I think I’m good to order” Steve said, looking at Bucky.

He nodded. He looked over at the waitress, who was chewing her nails awkwardly, quickly pulling them from his mouth at the eye contact and walked over. “Hi” she smiled. “Ready to order?”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah, we are.”

“No worries.”

When they ordered she walked back over to the POS machine.

“Still can’t believe you know Clint and Natasha” Steve said, drawing Bucky’s attention back at him. 

“I can’t either” he admitted. “I feel stupid now. I mean... I could have known you for like, an extra two weeks or something.”

“She has been mentioning you for months.”

“What? What does she say about me?”

He chuckled. “Maybe you should just ask her that.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped. “That bad huh?”

“No. Mostly things like ‘I have this friend, Bucky, who is jobless, but fairly decent, maybe you should date him?’.”

“She is fuckin’ shameless” Bucky said, shaking his head.

“’He hasn’t had sex, in probably ever. If you ever date make sure you... y’know’” he even acted out shrugging his shoulders and pulling a bit of a face.

Bucky would have to have a word with her. “She didn’t-”

“Ask Clint. He fist-bumped her.”

“That’s it. I am humiliated. It isn’t true by the way. Its just been a while.”

Steve shrugged, but smiled sympathetically. “Your sex life, or lack of, it really doesn’t bother or concern me.”

“Thank you. I am still mad at Nat though.”

“Fair enough.”

“I bet Clint had something to say. Did he?”

“No.”

“No way. I will have to give credit where its due then.”

Steve chuckled. “So, you live close by?”

“Apartment complex across from Grinders.”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know. Natasha-”

“Hates it there. I know. I live there too.”

Bucky shook his head. “Impossible.”

“Not really.”

“How have I never seen you?”

He pointed at Bucky. “Homebody.” He pointed back to himself. “Late night worker. I don’t usually finish until after two in the morning, then I sleep in some days, or I go to the gym-”

“The apartments gym?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Its pretty decent there.”

“I know. I used to work out there too.”

“You should work out there. We could work out together.”

“That can definitely be arranged.”

Steve smiled. “Good. Do you know who is painting their room on the second floor?”

“Me.”

“You got permission?”

He nodded. “I did.”

“Damn.”

“Well, I have plenty of paint left over. Maybe you should ask the landlord-”

“He always thinks I intentionally pay my rent late. Its never late” Steve sighed.

“Its not just me then. Thank god” Bucky chuckled.

“He hassles you about it too? Okay, that is funny. I could just imagine you in a snuggie or some other variant being hassled to pay what you already have.”

Bucky chuckled. “Not far from the truth.”

Steve laughed. “Ah, that’s great Bucky.”

Bucky grinned at Steve’s use of his nickname.

Steve realized straight away. “Sorry, just slipped out.”

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t mind. Not many people call me James though, just letting you know.”

“Well, there you go. I think you suit James better, but...”

Bucky raised a brow, a grin on his face. “But what?”

“I like Bucky.”

He chuckled. 

Steve smiled. “Jeez, I can see why Natasha tried to set us up though. You’re really something.“

“I could say the same about you.”

The nail-biting waitress walked back over with their drinks, setting the glasses down. “Sorry for the wait.”

Bucky smiled and shrugged it off. “No worries.”

She smiled and walked away.

“Charming the waitress? Smooth” Steve smirked.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I... almost forgot about drinks.”

Steve chuckled. 

“Well, you’re attractive, I can hardly take my eyes off you.”

“Well, thank you. I uh... I’m not sure what to say. I’m a little shy now.”

Bucky bit his lip. “Sorry, I just... I’m just...”

Steve waved his hand dismissively. “I think we are both just... a little excited to finally meet.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I agree.” He picked up his coke and sipped it. He set the glass back down, not making eye contact with Steve. Why did he feel like he was acting like a teenager in heat?

“Um, so, how long have you lived here?”

He looked at Steve. “Pretty much my whole life.”

He nodded. “Same.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. So, um... you don’t work at the moment?”

“I got... I was fired from my last job.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Oh... about five years ago?”

“Wait... you mean to tell me that you haven’t worked in five years?”

“I have done like... short jobs. I was a security guard for Stark, and then there was a mix up and I lost my job, so... I did some one day shifts and stuff so...” he shrugged. “I got a decent payout. Tony claimed at the time that I wasn’t set up, but...” he stirred the ice cubes around in the glass with the straw. “...he recently admitted he was wrong. I think he had a feeling that I was set up... my pay out has been enough to keep me going for this long. It doesn't cost me much to live” he shrugged. “What about you? How long have you been serving drunks?”

Steve chucked. “Too long?”

Bucky smiled.

“God... must be... eight years” he said, a frown on his face as he thought. “Yeah, around that. I worked at another bar before the pub.” He sipped from his drink. “Anyway, I only started working at the bar because I was at school at the time.”

“School? Like... high school or college?”

“Art school.”

“You’re an artist?”

“Yeah, you could say that. I finished up, got a piece of paper and now I work at a bar.” 

Bucky nodded. “I think that’s really cool though. I mean, I don’t know any artists.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m hardly an artist. I can’t remember the last time I actually spent time even sketching.”

“Do you ever want to just... quit your job and just get back into art?”

“All the time” he admitted. He ran his fingers through his hair.

A waiter came over with their meals. He didn’t say anything, just placed the meals down and walked back behind the bar.

“They’re friendly here” Bucky joked.

Steve chuckled. “To be honest I have never been here before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah... funny that I live down the road but don’t really eat at many of the places nearby.” He picked up the burger and bit into it.

Bucky frowned. How the hell did he do that? Bucky cut his burger in half and picked up one half. He made sure to hold the bottom properly when he bit into it. 

Steve watched Bucky bite into the half. “Is that how you’re supposed to eat it?”

“Oh... I don’t know. My friend cuts hers in half so I just...” he shrugged. “Yeah, it just makes it easier.”

Steve nodded. “Not a bad idea.”

“Yeah, well, you look like the burger master right now.”

Steve chuckled. “I don’t know. Maybe I am.”

Bucky smiled, feeling his cheeks redden. “Sorry, I am trying not to sound like an idiot, but I am failing miserably.”

“I think you’re doing great.”

Bucky laughed. “Thanks. I feel like I should go home and hide.”

Steve shook his head. “Don’t. I’m really enjoying spending this time with you.”

Bucky didn’t know what else to say, so he just decided to eat the half of his burger that he was holding. 

Steve finished eating his burger and picked at the fries. “Thanks for picking this place. Its amazing.”

“It is good” Bucky piped up, wiping his hands on the serviette. “I always feel so full afterwards.”

“You’re full? You hardly ate anything.”

He picked up a few fries. “That’s a lie.”

Steve chuckled. “Whatever you say Bucky. Can i have the rest of your burger?”

“Of course” he smiled.

At the end of their meal, Bucky went to pay, but Steve took the bill from him. “As an apology for last time.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay. I won’t debate it.”

Steve smiled. “I did say I would make it up to you.”

“You did.”

Steve slipped a few bills in with the bill case and stood up. “Well, I will walk you home.”

Bucky smiled. “Please do.” Bucky walked to the door and was about to open it for Steve, when Steve stepped up and opened it.

“You first.”

Bucky smiled shyly and stepped out. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

Bucky brush his fingers against Steve’s intentionally but played it off as an accident by not saying anything or even looking at him. He caught Steve smiling and felt Steve’s fingers entwine with his own. He couldn’t help but break out in a huge grin.

They crossed the road at the crossing. 

“I never do that” Bucky said.

“Do what?” Steve asked.

“Cross the road at the crossing.”

“Don’t get caught.”

“Don’t jinx me.”

“Sorry.”

Bucky shrugged. “I will probably get caught. Everyone keeps warning me.”

Steve chuckled. “Maybe you should be a little more careful.”

Bucky nodded. “I know.” He stepped up to the apartment and opened the door for Steve, who smiled. 

“Thank you.”

Bucky smiled. “Welcome.” Bucky walked up the stairs, Steve following.

“So, this is your room?”

Bucky nodded. “Um... did you want to come in?”

“I would love to, but I have to get ready for work. I’m training a new employee today. But if you’re not busy tomorrow, I would love to see you again.”

Bucky grinned. “I’m sure we can arrange something.”

“I’m glad. It was wonderful to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Steve leaned over and kissed his cheek chastely. “I’ll message you?”

“I’ll give you my number, how about that?”

 

...

 

He sat down on his lounge. He wanted to call Wanda. He felt like it would make everything feel more real. Today had been a dream come true. He pressed her name from the phones address book.

“Bucky? How did it go? Was he hope everything you hoped for?”

“Wanda, you have no idea” he smiled. “Have you ever met someone and thought, wow, where have you been all my life?”

“I most certainly have” she replied coyly.

He smiled, understanding, before telling her the days events.

“Oh my god. How hard did you swoon?”

“Pretty bad. More than once too I think.”

“Aw! I am so happy for you though.”

“Thanks. How’s the new job?”

“Better than working... you know where” she whispered.

He chuckled. “I have to say, I miss seeing you like... almost every day.” 

“Same. So on my next day off I am coming over to make sure you hung up those curtains.”

“Oh, they’re up” he lied.

“I am so glad. Do you like them?”

He paused for a second too long, but he really had to think before lying. The curtains were good quality, sure, but red velvet? Made his room feel... a little too weird. “You know what? They are very you, witchy, so I like them.”

She chuckled. “So, not beautiful anymore? I get witchy?"

“Yeah, cause that dream where you said Steve and me would be good together. You’re like, seeing the future.”

She laughed. “You’re such a dork. Well, I am glad that it all worked out. Isn’t that a good thing to write on that blog?”

“I am so not writing anything on that blog.”

“Aw, I am a little disappointment now.”

“I know. I thought it would be an interesting thing to write about... but I’m sure someone could write something better than me.”

“Pfft.”

“You work in a bookstore, you should know that.”

“Whatever Bucky. By the way, you should come over for dinner on Friday night. Bring Steve. I’m cooking up some paprikash.”

“I have no idea what that is, but I would love to.”

She chuckled. “Good. Come around about six?”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Bye Bucky.” She hung up. 

He set the phone down, a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
